The Perfect Hideout
by ivy-queen
Summary: Sasuke doesn't think much of Naruto's hiding tactics. Naruto thinks that Sasuke is just being sore after he had to be saved by the blonde.


**Summary**: Sasuke doesn't think much of Naruto's hiding tactics. Naruto thinks that Sasuke is just being sore after he had to be "saved" by the blonde.

**Rating**: T (mostly due to Naruto's colourful language)

**Warning**: Slight shounen-ai if you look hard enough.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine and never will be.

**A/N**: Right, so this little drabble is my response to the word challenge Sarali gave me. She wanted me to write about "fan" and since she didn't specify the context in which I have to bring it into the fic, this is how it ended up. This is a small competition we have got going. Sarali's already posted her drabble based on my challenge, which was "Ice" and I really enjoyed her finished piece. I've already given her another - "stick". Lol. Anyway, let's hope she likes this little drabble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Perfect Hideout

"Oi, watch your foot!"

"Gee, sorry. I'll just shift around some more because there's just _so_ much space here."

At the sarcasm evident in the remark, dark eyes narrowed at one of the wooden walls of their shelter.

"Shut up, idiot,"

"_Stop calling me that!_ Seriously, you should thank me for saving your arrogant ass every single time,"

"I don't call this saving, moron,"

"Why, you ungrateful, stuck-up, selfish jerk – take that!"

A slipper-clad foot kicked out, coming into contact with a solid body.

"Ugh! Stop that. Don't move around so much,"

"Don't tell me what to do, bastard!"

"I wouldn't have to if you used your thick head once in a while,"

Another kick was swiftly delivered. Though, before impact, a hand grabbed hold of the offending appendage. With a vicious growl, the irate owner of the leg struggled against the strong grip as much as he could within the confining space of the empty vegetable crate. Soon enough, a full-blown scuffle commenced where both individuals involved tried to inflict as much damage as possible on each other. Villagers passing by kept their distance from the crates outside Ichiraku's Ramen, convinced that a wild animal was caged in one of them.

"…but he was just here!"

"I saw him, too. He was sitting on this chair, having some ramen,"

The noises coming from the crate halted abruptly.

"Did you see the elegant way he was slurping his ramen? Oh, he's so cool…"

A series of high-pitched squeals followed the statement as quiet sniggers flowed out from the vegetable crate. "…unlike that good-for-nothing Naruto. I still don't understand why Sasuke-kun hangs around that loud idiot," The chorus of agreement silenced the sniggers, much to the amusement of the other occupant of the crate.

"The black shirt looks really good on him, doesn't it?"

"Everything looks good on him! Ah, if only he would accept my proposal. I can make him ramen every single day,"

"Yeah, right! You can't cook to save your life!"

"How dare you! Who do you think you are? Sasuke-kun wouldn't look twice at you, you ugly hag!"

Before the disagreement could bloom into a full-fledged shouting match, the elderly man who had been tending to a new batch of ramen while minding his own business decided to intervene. After all, such a disturbance would chase away his customers.

"May I help you, young ladies?" asked Ichiraku, a warm smile hiding his irritation.

The small group of girls stopped their bickering immediately, each one blushing prettily at being caught in the middle of an argument. After some fidgeting, a girl who appeared to be the leader of the group stepped up hesitantly and asked, "Ichiraku-san, erm…do you – er, by any chance…"

Ichiraku nodded at the sputtering girl encouragingly. After some reassuring looks from her comrades (or rivals), the girl decided to charge forward with renewed determination. "Do you happen to know where Sasuke-kun went?"

Without even blinking an eye, the owner of the ramen stand answered, "He just left with Naruto-kun. I heard them mention something about going to one of the Anbu training grounds – Ah!"

Ichiraku blinked in surprise at the dust swirling in front of him. Turning his head slightly, he spied the girls sprinting off, tripping over each other in their hurry to find their beloved idol. Shaking away the guilt he felt for lying so blatantly in the face of the young Uchiha's admirers, he walked over to one of his empty vegetable crates and rapped sharply on it.

"It's safe. You can come out now,"

The lid of the crate was shoved off hastily and a blond head popped out first.

"Thanks, old man! You are a life-saver, really," Naruto exclaimed, blue eyes shining brightly as he jumped out of the crate and beamed at Ichiraku. "That was some fast thinking you did back there,"

"Thank you for your help," echoed the handsome dark-haired youth who followed Naruto out of the crate – the boy called Uchiha Sasuke, who was also known as the only boy in Konoha with his own fan club.

Ichiraku looked between the boys in alarm as he took in their rumpled appearance and the bruise that was steadily darkening over one of Naruto's eyes. "Are you both all right?"

Noticing the worried frown on the older man's face, the blond Chuunin waved his hand absently and said, "Don't worry about us. We are just extremely grateful that you helped us hide from this jerk's rabid fans. Geez, those fan girls can get really scary sometimes,"

Sasuke glowered at his friend.

With a laugh, Ichiraku agreed with his favourite customer. "They certainly are very fond of Sasuke-kun, aren't they?"

"Yup, but I really don't get what they see in this frigid block of ice,"

In response, the dark-haired boy slapped his friend across the head.

"Ouch! What's with you?" Naruto frowned at the scowling Chuunin and then turned to a bemused Ichiraku. "Right then, we'll be off. Thanks for everything, old man,"

And then with a cheeky wink, the blonde was dragging an unwilling Sasuke away by the hand.

"That's the last time I eat ramen with you,"

"Don't blame this on me. I didn't ask those stupid girls to show up. Anyway, you were the one who dragged me out here,"

"Che! You and your crazy fans. Don't you just wish that you weren't so good-looking sometimes?"

"…so, you think I'm good-looking?"

"Eh? No way! Why the heck would I think that? Don't go putting words in my mouth, jerk!"

"You think I'm good-looking,"

"Argh! No! I really _really_ don't!"

"Yes, you do," came Sasuke's calm reply, as the young Uchiha hid a fond smile.

A loud cry of frustration rang through the streets of Konoha. Ichiraku chuckled to himself as he overheard the conversation of the young Chuunins. While a brightly blushing Naruto shoved his amused companion away from him in mock disgust, the elderly cook wondered when the blond ninja would realise that he also had a very dedicated fan of his own – in the form of a smirking dark-haired friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I really need to go and work on "Claimed". In the meantime, how about dropping me a review for inspiration?


End file.
